


AssBishop

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2020 [54]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ass Focus, Brattification, Transformation, mental changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Rhea tries a new bun for Breakfast, one that lets her inner brat out.
Series: Poll Stories 2020 [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363
Kudos: 3





	AssBishop

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 43.

Morning came to Fódlan like it did every day, the birds chirping outside the Archbishop’s window. Today would be another holy day blessed by the Goddess, where the young students of Garreg Mach Monastery would learn in the service of the church and slowly build their way towards a peaceful future.

For the Archbishop herself, Rhea, things were a little different. Since she was such an important figure to the religion, she couldn’t be seen eating with any of the other students. Which meant that every morning, no matter how important or how normal it was, she’d find herself sitting at her desk with a parcel of food pre-arranged for her. Courtesy of Seteth, who handpicked everything at the merchants that set up shop on the Monastery’s grounds.

Truth be told, ever since the newest teacher arrived at these hallowed grounds, she wished that she could spend some time with her. Let her fall into her arms where she could spoil her rotten. If the ones that followed her understood why she had that urge, they may just reject her… But it didn’t matter. It was the desire that laid within her heart, one that she wouldn’t act on. She was better than that.

She did however, have a duty to attend to. As much as she could daydream on and on about the woman’s figure and her arms caressing her until the cows came home, she was still a figurehead to rally behind. Without praying to the Goddess and inspiring the youth of today to do the same, they’d put their heads between their legs and scurry away like birds. They needed to be herded, just like the sheep that they were.

Rhea reached out and unpacked the morning meal that had been prepared for her, only to raise an eyebrow as there was nothing except for a single bun inside. A thick, voluptuous, almost rear-shaped bun, but a bun and nothing more. Had Seteth played an elaborate prank on her, or was this Flayns doing? She couldn’t be sure, as she slowly spun the bun around…

It did not seem like it had anything harmful on it, and it didn’t smell of anything suspicious. It was just a bun, nothing more, nothing less. So, that meant that she could just eat it without worrying. There shouldn’t be any poison, that much she was sure of.

The green-haired Archbishop sunk her teeth into the bun, chewing through the dark bread as she diced it into terribly tiny pieces that all bounced around on her tongue, dancing a dance of flavors as her eyes gradually started to widen.

It was really good. So good in fact that she couldn’t stop herself from taking another bite. Then another after that. Then so many more that she could barely keep her cheeks from being pushed so full of that bread that she couldn’t breathe. It was that good. Who had made this bun? She’d have to congratulate whoever had done so, as she gradually swallowed each and every bite…

Of course, what Rhea didn’t realize as she ate it was that it wasn’t just an ordinary bun. No, if she had noticed what it said on the label of the box that she had picked it from, it would’ve said “Brat Bun”. A delicatessé from a part of Fódlan that rarely got talked about. And the reason why it didn’t get talked about often happened to be tied into that very same food, as a warm feeling started welling up within the woman.

The feeling spread through her arms as she started panting and whining, pulling and tugging at her robes. They felt way too tight, she didn’t want to wear something like this… W-Wait, no, what was that thought? These were her robes, why did she want to abuse them? That wasn’t right at all…

Pulses of pleasure filled her body, making her nipples grow erect as they brushed up against the tight fabric. Not only that, but images flashed inside her mind, beating it into submission with its intentions. Images of her wearing nothing more than a pair of shorts that were way too small for her posterior, exposing the rest of her body to the world at large… without a care in the world. 

“T-This isn’t… This…” Rhea’s words were having trouble leaving her throat, getting stuck on the way up. Instead all that left were moans and gasps, the feeling of her body rebelling against her mind all too apparent. What could she do? Eating that bun felt so good that she wanted another, and then a couple more on top of that… She just wanted to eat and eat and eat, but there was nothing more to eat.

Of course, she didn’t need to eat. Not to continue along the path that the bun had taken her. Her hands acted on their own accord, grabbing ahold of her robe and tearing it apart in one fell swoop. The shreds dropped to the ground as her breasts, seemingly a bit bigger than before, bounced all over the place. Her buttocks weren’t in much better condition, though her underwear was doing its best to keep it in check…

Now that she was finally free from those robes, something inside of her head lit up. It told her that this was exactly how she should be presenting herself. Showing off every little bit of herself, because she was the best damn girl in the entire world. And anybody that dared think otherwise could just kiss her butt… And all of those thoughts were wrong, wrong, WRONG! She was a holy woman, not some sort of demented and horrendously sexual brat!

The sharp pleasure that spiked through her not even a second later did little to quiet down those intrusive thoughts. Especially since it was caused by one of her hands sinking into her crotch, slipping all five fingers into her holy pussy and jamming them in and out repeatedly like a crude woman who just pursued pleasure. It felt so good! And damn right it felt good, because that was what she was supposed to be feeling!

Rhea tried and tried to stop herself, but the parts of her mind that still thought normally were getting quieter and quieter by the second. Instead, her need to play with herself, to flaunt all of it, grew much louder. Because a brat didn’t need to listen to some old hag! She needed to take control and do whatever she wanted to do! Yeah, that was what she was! The girl in control of everything!

The sensible parts of the Archbishop’s mind died down as the green-haired woman stretched with a big, uncharacteristically smug look on her face as she turned towards the windows that looked out and over the grounds to the rest of the Monastery… And she squeezed her tits together, grinning beyond belief. It felt so fuckin’ good to show herself off like this.

She didn’t notice that the more she gave into her thoughts, the more her body changed. Starting with an obvious and garishly glaring ‘BRAT’ on both of her cheeks, as her hair magically tied itself into a pair of tiny pigtails. Her breasts jutted outward slightly, while her nipples inverted themselves. ‘Cuz a real brat didn’t go around with her nipples scooped out, she didn’t bother playing with those things when she didn’t need to.

Her ass was the part that mattered, that fat seat that she always toyed with. She sank those slender fingers of hers into those fat seats, squeezing them tight and slapping them. Each slap made her heart skip a beat, while also adding a bit of text to them. ‘BRAT BUNS’, with the crack between them separating the two words perfectly. All while she bit down into her lip, feeling her heart growing happier and more excited…

It just felt so fucking great to play with herself! She didn’t need to do anything except toss that ass of hers around, and people knew who they were dealing with! The AssBishop of… Whatever, she didn’t bother remembering that stupid name anyway! The important part was that they remembered who she was and what they had to do to earn her respect. Of course, she respected absolutely nobody so there was no way that they could ever win diddly squat from her!

The green-haired pig-tailed brat with a fat ass laughed, her body wobbling thanks to the powerful feeling that pulsed through her whenever she did things her way. Anybody else didn’t matter. Seteth? Trash! The others? Even more trash! The students? They existed to kiss her ass and nothing more, and if they dared do anything besides that? Then she’d show them where they belonged until they understood their new role in life as one of her thrones!

A knock echoed from the doors that led out to the rest of the Monastery, yet no voice followed. Which could only mean that one special little person had decided to make her entrance. Good! She was looking for somebody to dominate instead of somebody that just wanted to prove that they could do what she asked instead of being useless. “Come on in, the place’s open! You better not waste my time though!”

Rhea grinned a second after the door opened, recognizing the unique shade of color to the arrivee’s hair. It was the bitch that she loved. Well, loved would be a strong word. She enjoyed her presence and really liked it whenever she gave her ass the worship it needed. “Byleth! Get your mute-face over here and kiss my ass like you mean it!” The AssBishop commanded, prompting an utterly confused expression to serve as the only response the other woman could muster…

The black-clad teacher blinked a couple of times as she looked at the formerly dignified Archbishop, now wearing nothing but a pair of bratty striped panties while her hair was tied into cute pigtails. And while the near-mute woman would usually think nothing of this, something about this particular sight made a few droplets of worried sweat run down her cheek.

“Hm? Not gonna listen? Well, since you’re refusing to listen to your AssBishop, guess I just have to punish you and make you understand!” The green-haired brat cried out as she leapt into the air without hesitating for a moment, only to bring her ass straight down on that ‘older woman’s face, smashing her onto the floor in the process as she trapped her between both of the ‘Brat Buns’.

Byleth was left disoriented by this tactic, stars swirling around her head as she was forced to dig her face into the hole between these cheeks. “This is what you deserve for not listening! An ass-full from your AssBishop! Now eat up, a stupid idiot who doesn’t do what she’s told doesn’t get to try this every day!” The bratty bishop cried out, wanting this to be seen as a punishment when this really seemed more like some sort of strange reward.

The woman did as she was told this time, preferring not to end up with a concussion as she bit away at the parts of her ass that she thought were tasty, since she couldn’t exactly access any of the holes due to the fabric that was still in the way. All while the ‘girl’ on top cried out like she was so much younger than she really was, every moan growing more powerful as the seconds ticked on by.

“Damn, that’s exactly what I like. And getting eaten out’s making me real hungry. Once you’re done eating, we’re going down to find the stupidheads that sell the Brat Bun, so we can steal all of it! And then I want you to make sure that every one of your students has a taste too, ‘cause its really good and they deserve it! You don’t get a bite though, ‘cause you dared disobey.” Rhea prattled on and on about her desires, while outlining a plan that would make every single student at the school into a brat.

Of course, if she still had her right mind, she would’ve realized that this plan was ultimately a manifestation of her love for the teacher. By giving her so many brats to take care of, it was like having a weird harem. And since they were all going to no doubt be erotic, that meant that the poor woman would be drained dry faster than one could’ve ever imagined.

Byleth just had to sigh as the AssBishop ontop of her laughed. This was going to be one long day, assuming the effects of the bun ever ran out...


End file.
